


Pick apart the pieces of you heart (and let me peer inside)

by lover_44



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Post Beach Divorce, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that was how Erik was built, hastily and by vengeance, and Charles, he just wants in too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick apart the pieces of you heart (and let me peer inside)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, Im sorry.

“Erik”

 

He whispers. It’s nothing but a hot echo inside the silent room, only filled with the slow moving of the bed sheets and bodies.

 

“No” Erik whispers back, grunting on the back of his throat. It’s something almost animalistic, like everything Erik does. Warily moving, like a panther ready to strike, and Charles gets that, Charles loves it, because Erik is impulsive but still so, so careful.

 

“Let me in, Erik”

 

“No”

 

It turns, then, like the tidal changes with the moon. This is how Erik moves, this is how Erik does. He grabs Charles white thighs and squeezes, strokes, pushes _in_ , and Charles doesn’t care, even though he knows it will leave marks. But that was how Erik was built, hastily and by vengeance, and Charles, he just wants in too.

 

_“Let. Me.In._ ” Charles says, hand going up on a gentle caress to Erik’s face, only then to wave it’s way through his hair and _pull_ , hard and serious. Charles Xavier is no english flower. He is not weak, and he might be young, but he is not stupid.

 

“No” Erik hisses, mind still as a wall built from the most hardest of metals. Erik is good like that, mind trained and body moving in abandon.

 

“Erik” Charles hisses back

 

“Charles”

  
Then it’s over. It’s over just the way it begun. In an explosion of hot, white, blinding light, just like Cerebro, their walls crumbling without them even noticing. Just like everything that ties them together. 


End file.
